


Wet, Messy

by hornybraincell



Series: Kinktober 2019: Max's Collection [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Oral Sex, The Turks Polyship, The Turks and Rufus Piss on Reno, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell
Summary: “That’s good,” she says, scooting closer to him and placing a hand over his jeans, just to the left of his crotch. “You had three beers and a water at the bar. You must have to pee.”“Nah, not yet,” Reno says. “Got a bladder of steel, thanks."He doesn’t. She knows that. Tseng knows that. Reno knows it, too, but it’s part of the game.--Exactly what it says on the tin! The Turks & Rufus piss on Reno. With bonus Reno omorashi!





	Wet, Messy

**Author's Note:**

> exactly what it says in the tags. sorry not sorry..................
> 
> kinktober prompt **watersports!**
> 
> :~)

**I.**

Elena takes him to the bar, and orders three beers.

“Damn,” he says, grinning with an expression that can only be described as ‘shit-eating’, “did you want one?”

Normally, this would kick off a night of their banter, where Elena would fake be annoyed, and say  _ What makes you think I got your ass a drink? _ before handing one to Rude and one to Tseng and taking a huge sip from her own beer. Rude would raise his eyebrows and sip, and they’d all stare at Tseng, who would eventually cave and hand the drink back to Reno before raising his own old fashioned to his lips, and then they’d all laugh.

But tonight, it’s only him and Elena at the bar.

“I’ve got one,” she says, gesturing to the glass of water in front of her. “Drink your beer, sweetheart.”

“Don’t call me sweetheart, babycakes.”

She makes a face.

“Why do we try to act cute?” she asks, her nose wrinkling. It  _ is _ cute. She’s cute. She’s especially cute here, in the dim lights of a bar under the plate, out of uniform and in her civvies. Despite the fact that they spend nearly all of their time together, Reno isn’t used to her like this.

She’s softer, somehow, in jeans and a low-cut t-shirt. And her boobs look nice, Reno thinks, absentmindedly.

“We  _ are _ cute,” he smirks, taking a long drink.

“Yeah, yeah, loverboy,” she rolls her eyes. “Drink your fuckin’ beer. We’ve got somewhere to be.”

**II.**

They’re in a car. Company issue. Tseng is driving.

Reno is sprawled across the backseat, the button-down that he’s wearing is somehow down another button. He can barely keep one done up when they’re on the job, Elena supposes. She doesn’t know why anything would be different when he’s in civilian clothes.

“Damn, who’s the fuckin’ driver?” Reno asks, giggling. Three beers weren’t enough to get him drunk, but he was a skinny little fuck, so it was enough to get him tipsy, and being tipsy was enough to get him to giggle like a schoolgirl. “Ugly ass biiiiiitch.”

In the rear view mirror, Elena sees Tseng roll his eyes.

“How’d you get saddled into being the driver?” she asks.

He shrugs a shoulder.

“It certainly wasn’t going to be Rufus.”

“And Rude?”

“Rude is otherwise occupied.”

Reno sings along to the song on the radio, off-key. Elena squeezes his knee.

“How ya doin’, big guy?” she asks.

He faces her with a glassy grin. He had shown up to the bar with his hair in a messy bun, but the thing has gone from messy to disheveled, red spikes falling out all over his forehead without his goggles to keep them away. He bats at one like a cat entranced by a shiny object. He lifts both hands into a thumbs-up, and widens his smile.

“Just peachy, you hot young thing, you.”

“That’s good,” she says, scooting closer to him and placing a hand over his jeans, just to the left of his crotch. “You had three beers and a water at the bar. You must have to pee.”

“Nah, not yet,” he says, sticking his tongue out and fondling his own nipple absentmindedly. “Got a bladder of steel, thanks.”

He doesn’t. She knows that. Tseng knows that. Reno knows it, too, but it’s part of the game.

“Well, I hope that’s true.” She rolls back over to the other side of the seat, grabbing a bottle of water from the cooler stashed below. “No bathrooms coming up for the next few miles, and none at the destination either.”

Anyone else but two people trained in the art of espionage would miss it, but luckily, Reno and Elena are just that. The corners of Tseng’s mouth turn up, just a little.

“Aw, boo-fuckin’-hoo,” says Reno.

**III.**

They’re in a warehouse in sector 6, but Reno doesn’t know that. They had blindfolded him a while back, and when they pull the blindfold off of his eyes, he’s met with the vision of Rude standing behind a mostly opaque tarp laying on the dirty floor.

He’s still in his work suit.

_ Goddamn, _ thinks Reno.  _ Doesn’t he ever take that thing off? _

“Reno,” says Rufus, stepping out of the shadows. Like Rude, he’s still in his suit.

Reno’s palms have started to sweat, he wipes them on his jeans, but they still feel sticky.

“Yeah, boss?” he asks, scratching behind his head. It’s his nervous tic; he knows it, they know it, probably President Fucking Shinra knows it, but he can’t keep himself from sinking his nails into his scalp, in that moment.

There’s a moment of pause, and it looks like Rufus is choosing his words carefully. His eyes sweep up from the floor to meet Reno’s gaze, who’s eyes narrow.

“Nice of you to join us,” is all Rufus says.

“Pleasure to be here.”

“Rufus,” says Tseng, stepping around Reno, coming to stand next to him behind the tarp. Rude still hasn’t moved or removed his sunglasses.

Elena, who Reno belatedly realizes is chewing gum, pops a rather large bubble. “Can we get this show on the road, or what?”

Rufus slides a possessive arm around Tseng’s waist.

“Thank you for bringing the man of the hour to us, dear,” he says.

“Anytime,” Tseng murmurs.

Rude clears his throat.

**IV.**

At this point, Reno has to pee. It’s just a dull ache now, but it will get worse if he doesn’t take care of it soon. He guesses this is what happens when he drinks three beers and a water at the bar. Damn, but he should know better than to listen to a tiny spitfire blonde with a cute face and Rufus Shinra’s credit card.

“You gotta go yet, sweetheart?” Elena asks, lips so close to his ear that he can feel her hot breath settle onto them. The minty smell from her gum curls up his nostrils.

“A little,” he admits, shrugging a shoulder and throwing her a smirk.

“Good,” she whispers, blowing a bubble and popping it right in his ear. “Get on your knees.”

**V.**

He's on his knees on top of the tarp, his belt and shoes off but his shirt and jeans on, his hair still up in that dreadful bun. The stubble from Elena’s recently shaved pussy rubs at his face like reverse beard burn.

She tastes incredible – it’s salty, it’s sour, it’s so undoubtedly  _ Elena’s pussy, _ and he loves it. He pushes his nose in further, licks up the folds of her labia again.

He can smell the faint aroma of piss from the last time she went, and he breathes it in, deep and slow, like it’s a fucking pie sitting on the kitchen counter.

He feels his own dick twitch, constricted in his pants. God, he loves pussy, he loves piss. He buries his nose in further, licking more at her entrance, fumbling a thumb at her clit. He knows where to press to get her to go faster.

And it works – within the next, blessed minute, she’s spilling onto him – pissing, hot and strong and all over his fucking face, right under her soft and swollen pussy. He ducks, but she makes sure to get it into his hair, forcing a hand over him and pulling the locks out of their bun, so that the wet chunks flop over his shoulder and seep into his shirt.

It’s pungent – so undoubtedly the smell of  _ urine, _ and he delights in it – revels in it.

He opens his mouth expectantly and she obliges, finishes him out in there, and although it’s just a tiny dribble by that point, he swallows obediently before sitting back on his haunches.

There’s no air conditioning in the warehouse, but it’s cold and this is the slums, the wind gets in easy and the piss cools fast. It seems to settle heavier on his skin, the places where he’s been covered.

At the tip of his dick, the vague need to go to the bathroom morphs into a desperate urge.

**VI.**

“Not bad, Elena,” says Rufus, walking around in front, surveying Elena’s handiwork. She’s the newest member of the Turks, and the newest to be brought into this, too. “Next time, you’ll want to get more even coverage, you see. Just there.”

He points to the area between Reno’s collarbones. The neckline of his shirt is far too low for fabric to be covering him there, but he  _ is _ dry there, all the same.

“Yes, sir,” she nods, the cocky demeanor of earlier gone. Now she’s the eager and serious student that had gotten her into the Turks in the first place. “Next time.”

“Next time,” he agrees.

**VII.**

Rufus, unlike the rest of the Turks, has smooth, uncalloused hands. Hands that speak of riches and being spoiled and having others carry out his dirty work. It has such a particular feeling on Reno’s dick.

“You reek, Reno,” he says, matter-of-factly. Somewhere behind Reno, to his left, he can ear Elena giggle, and Rude snort. “You simply smell like a public urinal.”

A cheeky reply is on the tip of Reno’s tongue, but he can’t quite make it come out with the way Reno’s fingers play with his slit and the way he wants so badly to piss. His cock feels heavy, and if his eyes were open, he’d be able to see the way it’s red and throbbing and  _ leaking. _

He wants to hold it to the last possible second, the throes of pleasure it has him in are too delicious to let go of. The extra pressure hits against his prostate and his balls are a stable weight beneath his leaking length. It almost burns.

Rufus opens his mouth again.

“Disgusting.”

The word has Reno shaking and coming and he wants to piss so  _ badly. _ The feeling enhances his orgasm and his vision goes fuzzy, specks of black and white crowding in at the edges of his sight. Rufus has already removed his hand – he won’t deign himself so low as to get it on his fingers. It drives Reno absolutely  _ wild, _ he loves it.

“Look at you.”

Look at him, indeed. Kneeling on the tarp, damp clothes and hair, spilling into his own hand. And he still has to piss,  _ so badly. _

**VIII.**

It feels like it takes forever, before his cock begins to soften, and Tseng begins to walk toward him, pulling his gloves back on him as he goes.  _ Gaia, _ yes.

“You were right,” Tseng says softly as he moves closer. “He does smell disgusting.”

Yes. Yes, he does. He wants more.

“Think you can ruin him a bit more?” asks Elena. “I feel bad I didn’t do more.”

“Oh, no,” says Rufus. “Don’t feel bad. You ruined him quite well. I just wanted to give you pointers for next time. At any rate, I think Tseng can help finish the job.”

“I believe I can do that.”

Fuck, he really has to go. It’s at the point where it  _ hurts. _ He loves when they talk about him like he’s not here, and holding his piss feels like a covert activity. He slips his eyes shut.

“Good. Yes. Ruin him.”

Shit, it’s too much. He can’t hold it anymore, and he feels his piss stream out of him like – well, like he’s had three beers and a water and been keeping it in for the last hour. The feeling of relief washes over him like it’s an orgasm. It slides down his leg and he can feel it settle into the fabric of his pants and briefs where they’re bunched around his knees.

“Look at that,” says a voice. It’s Rude, the first thing he’s said all night. “You should go ahead and make him dirtier, Tseng.”

**IX.**

Tseng’s dick is in his mouth. He loves sucking dick in the same way he loves eating pussy, just absolutely  _ revels _ in it, licking up and down the shaft like it’s a dripping popsicle on a hot summer day. The scent of urine still sits thick in the air. Rufus is holding Reno’s wrists together behind his back. He’s not sure, but he thinks he can hear Rude and Elena messing with each other behind him. It makes his dick twitch.

Tseng is a nice size, decently thick and decently long and all trimmed and groomed and Reno loves his stupidly perfect dick. It’s hard to suck cock without the assistance of his hands, but he ducks his head and licks at Tseng’s balls for a bit before taking one into his mouth.

“Yes,” says Tseng, a gloved hand fisting in Reno’s hair. He’ll have to throw those gloves out later. “Like that.”

Tseng has always been quiet in bed, but his cock is expressive, erect and glistening. Reno knows what he’s doing. His own cock is hard, knowing what’s about to come next.

Reno takes the end of his length in his mouth enthusiastically, as much as he can, all the way to the back of his throat. His voice will be raspy later, it’ll be worth it.

He hollows his cheeks and sucks, and Tseng comes right down his throat. Reno swallows it all greedily.

He removes himself from Reno’s mouth with little fanfare, stepping back and watching his erection go down. Rufus releases his wrists. Reno sits back on his haunches, and waits.

“Close your eyes, sweetheart,” says Elena.

Reno does. He hears the stream of Tseng’s piss right before it hits his face, right between his eyes. It’s strong and it splashes on him, and Tseng must shift positions as it starts getting in his hair. He opens his mouth a bit to catch it, lapping at the air. It drips down his chest. The smell of piss intensifies, and Reno grows hard again.

**X.**

Reno lays back on the tarp, right in his own fucking urine. He looks like a wet dog with the way his hair is weighed down. The liquid feels sticky on his back, coming through his shirt, as if he can feel  _ too much. _ His damp pants are still bunched around his knees. The taste of piss and cum and pussy juice lingers in his mouth. He fucking loves it.

Rude shucks his pants off with startling efficiency, loosening his tie and putting his sunglasses and gloves neatly in his pockets.

“You stink, Reno,” he says, his voice somewhere between a whisper and a normal speaking level. It’s hot. Rude is so hot. It’s unfair.

“Yeah,” Reno breathes. It’s true. He does stink. He loves it.

He fingers Reno with the same efficiency he does everything else, opening him up slowly and quickly at the same time. Elena rubs Tseng through his pants, Rufus watches with an appraising stare, his own pants tented.

It doesn’t take long for Rude to start fucking Reno and for Reno to start begging for shit incoherently. Nights like this, whoever gets to go last always gets to penetrate, and Reno is always a goddamned horny  _ mess _ by the end. He loves when it’s Rude, with his long, thick cock, filling him up and making it hurt so good.

“Fuck, Rude. Rude, Rude, come on. Please. Like that, please, Rude.”

He doesn’t know what he’s saying, he just knows that it’s not long before he can’t stop himself from coming on his stomach, only adding to the filth that’s all over his body. Rude follows quickly after, burying himself in Reno’s asshole and spilling inside of him with a grunt. Reno knows what’s coming next, the grand finale, and he nearly vibrates in anticipation.

“You love it,” Rude says again, in that whisper-non-whisper voice of us. Reno shudders. He does. He does love it.

Rude braces himself against Reno’s hip and pulls out slowly. Reno lays his head back, breathing, taking it all in. His back is wet, his pants are wet, his hair is wet. He’s filthy. It smells and feels like urine everywhere. It’s incredible. He shuts his eyes.

“Open up,” says Rude, eventually. It feels like it’s been hours, but truthfully, it's probably only been a few minutes; it’s easy for Reno to lose track of time like this.

Reno opens his mouth. Rude pisses down his throat.

He swallows it as greedily as he’d swallowed Tseng’s cum. It’s hot down his throat, and the taste of it is so pungent and distinct. Rude finishes his stream and is pulling up his pants and tucking himself back in while Reno is still catching his breath.

“Enjoy yourself, Reno?” Rufus asks.

He’s absolutely disgusting – covered in cum, covered in urine, able to feel it  _ all over. _ He pulls himself back into his wet pants, grimacing and delighting in the way the wet denim grates over his thighs. He wipes a hand over his face and stares at the way it comes back wet. He shakes his hair like a wet dog before throwing it up into a damp bun. He’s sure the stench emanating from him nearly suffocating.

“Loved it,” he says, sticking out his tongue. “Loved it. Same time same place next month?”

**Author's Note:**

> !! do not take direction from this fic!! there's a million things u should do during watersports that didn't happen in this fic for condensing this into straightforward porn reasons!! do your research if you ever want to actually engage in watersports!!
> 
> *gets off soapbox*
> 
> kudos & comments appreciated if you enjoyed!


End file.
